Rules
To prevent chaos and anarchy we should establish some rules. Not school rules, wiki rules. And I think we can all follow them, no? The first rulebreak of a user results in a warning, the second is another warning, then a series of punishments that vary depending on the situation. Punishments will continue to get worse over time, a warning becoming an hour ban becoming a week ban becoming a year ban becoming a permanent ban. Rules General Rules These rules apply to most every area on the wiki. # Don't be a troll. Saying anything that would be considered offensive purposefully, flaming, etc. is not tolerated. # Spamming is prohibited. Don't comment random things on articles or make random off-topic forum posts. # No sockpuppeting. Sockpuppeting is making a new account to bypass a ban. If we find that a certain account is a sockpuppet, we will ban the IP without hesitation! # No badge-farming. The leaderboard and achievements are simply for fun and motivation, they don't mean anything. # Do not post personal information. Whether it's yours or someone else's, posting personal information on the internet is dangerous! This is one of the more important rules, and anyone posting someone else's personal information will be blocked immediately ''and possibly reported to police. # '''No prejudices.' If you're racist, transphobic, homophobic or sexist this wiki is not for you. # Please say if something makes you uncomfortable (in a polite way.) All our users are sweetie pies and we want you all to feel safe and happy here. # We recommend you be at least 13 when going on the wiki. Some material here is not fit for children, and the COPPA requires that users be at least 13 before joining. # Do not make pornographic material. All images of this type must be censored, and body pillows are not allowed. Only very softcore material is allowed. In addition, if a staff member asks you to censor something more or remove it you must do so, or you may get a warning or even a temporary ban. # Leave promotions, demotions, bans, and such up to the staff members. Your job is to have fun, not take care of drama. Let the moderators, admins and advisors do their job. # If you do (or don't) have an illness or disorder, don't take advantage of such things and use them as an excuse to cause trouble or bait. Also, view this wiki with caution. Take note of trigger warnings, mute your sound if you are epileptic, etc. We are not responsible if something on this wiki triggers a panic attack, seizure, etc. You have been warned. OC Rules # Absolutely no Mary Sues. A warning will be placed on any Sues' pages and if the Sue doesn't change for a month the page will be deleted. # All OCs must take this Mary Sue Litmus Test. If they fail they must fix the character until it gets a better score. You must also display the score on the OC's page. # Joke OCs may not be used in major roleplays, and you must place any Joke OCs into the category. They can, however, be used for joke RPs. # Do not copy from any characters, OCs or otherwise. # Faceclaims are fine as long as you put them in the Faceclaim Register, as repeated faceclaims are not allowed. # Do not use other users' OCs in a fanfiction, roleplay, etc. without permission. # All OCs must be completely original. Basing off another character is fine as long as it's not from this wiki but ripping off is not. # Try not to give your character the same name same as someone elses', especially if they are spelled the same. Unless it is for a plot reason, two characters with the same name can get confusing. Fiction Rules # Mark whether the fiction is SFW or NSFW. If it is NSFW, there are restrictions. PM a staff member for more information. # Put trigger warnings. Especially for things like rape, drugs, etc. Roleplay Rules # No godmodding. Godmodding is controlling another user's character, making your character overpowered, making your character do things that aren't logical or affecting another user's character without permission. For example: "YourOC stabbed OtherOC in the chest. They died instantly." is godmodding. "YourOC attempted to stab OtherOC in the chest." is not. # Don't make a roleplay canon unless staff say it's okay. # Don't steal the spotlight. Your OC isn't the only one there. Chat Rules # Try not to spam. Spamming in chat isn't really a super serious offense unless someone tells you to stop. # Profanity is fine unless someone tells you to stop, of course. Slurs are unacceptable, however. # No linking smut in chat. This can make users uncomfortable, and can result in a chat ban. # No linking bees. Graphic depictions of bees, wasps, and really any insect ever can make users' skin crawl and can result in a chat ban. # Speak English. Speaking a foreign language as a small joke or saying one phrase is okay, but, for example, having an entire conversation in Italian isn't because, again, it can get annoying and disrupt the flow of conversation. # Don't chat RP unless everyone agrees to it. When people are chatting RPing in the live chatroom can get annoying and disrupt the flow of conversation. Staff Application Requirements # You must qualify. You must meet the following requirements, depending on what position you want. #* Rollback #** Active 2 days a week. #** Has at least 30 edits. #** Been on the wiki for a week or more. #* Chat Mod #** Active 3 days a week. #** Has at least 20 edits. #** Been on the wiki for two weeks or more. #* Advisor #** Active 5 times a week. #** Has at least 30 edits. #** Been on the wiki for a month or more. #* Moderator #** Active 3 days a week. #** Has at least 75 edits. #** Been on the wiki for three weeks or more. #* Admin #** Active 5 days a week. #** Has at least 150 edits. #** Been on the wiki for a month or more. #* Bureaucrat #** Active all week. #** Has at least 200 edits. #** Been on the wiki for a month and a half or more. # '''You must get 5 supports. '''Every neutral vote does not count, while every oppose takes away a support. Pending Rules These rules will take a staff vote before they become official, but it is still respectful to follow them. * N/A